I Try To Write Your Name in The Rain
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Natsuki decides to stay at Yuri's house for the night, wanting to get away for awhile. It starts to rain, though, on the way there. (One-shot. Natsuri.)


_'Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ _ **fuck**_ _!'_ Ran through the small girl's mind as she tried to get to the house as fast as she possibly could.

It was about to rain, and she wasn't going to risk getting wet. Natsuki didn't bring an umbrella with her. It was a big mistake not bringing one, apparently. If she knew it was going to rain, she would've remembered to bring one with her.

Luckily she was almost at Yuri's house.

She already let her know she was coming there, so her coming there wouldn't be a surprise.

It started to rain. She opened the gates and ran up to the door quickly. She put her hand on the door as she tried to catch her breath.

Natsuki had been running for quite a bit. She didn't think she'd be running for that long. She got a little wet, but it wasn't too much so she was good with that.

After she caught her breath, she knocked on the door. It took a bit, but the door was answered by Yuri herself.

"Ah, Natsuki! I hope- I hope you weren't out in the rain for long!" Yuri stuttered as she spoke in concern.

She was wearing a beige sweater and seemingly tight jeans. The sweater was a little big for her, as her hands weren't visible unless she pulled the sleeves up a little.

"Nah, just for a few seconds luckily." Natsuki told her as she walked inside.

Yuri closed the door. "Make yourself at home." She said quietly, but loud enough for Natsuki to hear.

"Will do!" She replied, taking her shoes off.

She looked around the house. It was probably the first time she'd been to Yuri's house, so she was unfamiliar with her surroundings.

The walls were a burnt umber color, while the floor was a space cadet blue. There were carpets on the couch and by the doorways. Their designs looked fairly fancy to Natsuki. Probably because of how her place looked so plain in comparison, though.

There were red candles lit at the small coffee table giving off a apple cinnamon scent, which filled the air with a homely feel. Some of Natsuki's favorite snacks were on the table near the candles.

She definitely went all out to make her feel like she was at home with this.

It was working, because already she felt more comfortable being here than back at home. Anywhere was better than being there, for Natsuki.

She walked over to the couch and sat down. She put her bag down on it as well.

"It's a pretty nice place you got here, I guess." Natsuki complimented.

"Do- Do you really think so...?" Yuri asked shyly as she fiddled with her hair. "I- I tried to make it as comf- as cozy as possible."

"Well, you certainly did a good job of that." She said as she reached into her bag to get out the manga she was currently reading.

"Do you want me to- to get you something to drink?" She offered.

"Do you have any juice?"

"Ye- Yeah, I do. All the juice I could get, actually."

"Mind if I get some apple juice?"

"Of course I don't mind. I'll go get it." Yuri ran off into the kitchen to get her a drink.

The door was left slightly open, good enough where Natsuki could see a bit of what was in there. She saw a case of knives. All of them had a unique look to them. She couldn't tell what the exact details were, though, being so far away from them and all.

Yuri came back with juice in hand and closed the door behind her.

"Don't spill it, I- I just cleaned the carpet today." She told her.

She put the cup onto the coffee table. Natsuki sipped the drink and set the cup back down.

"Say, what are the knives that you have in the kitchen? You know, the ones in the case?" Natsuki asked.

Yuri looked off into the distance. "Well um... Uhhh... You- You might think this is weird, but- but I like to collect knives, such as the ones you see in the kitchen." She answered anxiously, still looking away from Natsuki. "It's- It's only a few of my knives though, the others- the rest are in my room."

She was afraid of what anyone would think of her fascination with knives. Especially Natsuki, as she was the youngest club member.

What if she didn't want to be friends with her anymore? What if she thought she was a weirdo? What if-

Natsuki gave out a 'hmm' in a curious tone. Yuri looked at her.

"Not exactly the most normal thing to collect, but it's interesting that someone like you would be into knives like that." Natsuki bluntly said.

Yuri went to open her mouth.

"And that's a good thing, before you ask."

She closed her mouth. Instead of saying anything, she sat next to Natsuki and looked downwards.

Natsuki was reading her Parfeit Girls manga. She felt safer there, as she was able to read whatever she wanted without fear of her father walking in.

Yuri had always been curious to why she didn't like being home, but she never asked. She felt that maybe she shouldn't ask in fear of making her feel uncomfortable.

She looked up towards the window. It was raining cats and dogs out there. It looked like it was going to go on for awhile, so maybe it was best if Natsuki stayed at her place for the night.

Thunder struck, which made Natsuki jump as she wasn't expecting it. Yuri looked at her.

"Mind if I stay here for the night, actually?" She asked, only moving her head slightly.

"I don't mind at all." She replied, then looked back down. "Although... There's only one bed upstairs."

Natsuki hesitated to answer. "...I should be fine. As long as you're not up in my face if we're sleeping in the same bed!" She said harshly.

"Of- Of course I wouldn't! I can always sleep on the couch then..." She said.

On the inside, she didn't want Yuri to sleep on the couch so uncomfortably. It even reminded her how she was forced to sleep on one at times.

Needless to say, it was uncomfortable. Especially with how the couch had a few springs loose.

"...No. You don't have to." Natsuki retorted.

"But-"

"You can take the bed. I don't mind the couch."

"I- I want you to sleep somewhere comfortable though."

"Either we both sleep comfortably or not at all." She said looking away with her arms crossed.

Yuri got up and went upstairs. Natsuki looked at her as she walked up, step by step.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Going to- Gonna get something prepared, that's all." Yuri answered, not stopping or looking back.

When she got to the top of the stairs, she stopped to look at her.

"And you can bake something, if you wish to do so." She told her. "There's enough ingredients and everything for it."

She continued walking to her room. Natsuki had the biggest grin on her face as she closed the book, mentally bookmarking where she left off, and ran off into the kitchen.

She made the cookie dough, put it onto the cookie pan, and put the cookies in the oven for about fifteen minutes. Natsuki cleaned her hands and sat down to read.

After a few minutes, Yuri came downstairs. She opened the door slightly and looked at Natsuki.

She smiled as she walked in. "How are they coming along?"

"They're fine." She said, not looking away from her manga.

Yuri sat down near her and started to read her own book.

Later, the timer went off and Natsuki immediately put the manga down and got up. She checked the cookies. They were ready so she took them out of the oven. Both of them waited a few minutes before trying to eat one.

When they cooled off, Natsuki gave her one. She took a bite of it, seemingly enjoying it by the look on her face.

"It's fantastic as always, Natsuki." She said quietly.

"Of course they're fantastic! I _did_ make them after all!" She boasted happily.

Yuri chuckled quietly as she heard that statement.

They ate half of the cookies that were made. When it reached 10:27 P.M., they decided to go to bed. They changed clothes and went upstairs into Yuri's room.

Natsuki had to admit, this night was actually pretty fun. She got to be away from her dad for the night, she got to hang out with Yuri, it was all good.

Yuri opened the door and let Natsuki go in first.

The room looked very neat, probably as neat as her own room. She didn't mind if there was a spot being messy, but she always had to keep hers as spotless as possible. She looked over to the bed, which had to be the biggest one she's ever seen.

It could fit three people, which was great. They could sleep on the same bed and not be in each other's face.

She climbed onto the bed, stretched, and laid there. She wrapped herself in the blanket.

Yuri smiled and turned off the main light. She went in bed with Natsuki, getting comfortable with her position.

Natsuki's dad most likely wasn't going to be happy about this, but at least she could enjoy sleeping with the one she loved for the moment.

* * *

A/N: I apologize if the characters were a little OOC, I mainly know of the game like three hours into the game watching Kubz Scouts play it, so I'm sorry if that's the case. I thought I'd try to write these characters anyways since I love this game's story so far and I love these two a lot. I hope you guys enjoyed it and had a very good Christmas.


End file.
